There are many instances when a vehicle stops before its destination is reached during a typical driving event. This may occur, for example, when the vehicle stops at traffic signals, cross-walks, stop signs and the like. A stop-start vehicle may enable a stop/start strategy for starting and stopping the vehicle engine during a drive cycle. The engine is shutdown if no power is required (e.g. while waiting at a traffic light). As soon as power is requested, the engine is automatically restarted. The engine may also be automatically started in response to other conditions such as a decrease in battery state of charge or a gear lever being shifted from one gear to another. By avoiding unnecessary engine idling, the vehicle's fuel economy will be improved. For this reason, it is desirable to use the engine shutdown function as much as possible when engine stop conditions are satisfied.
Conventional vehicles typically include a primary brake system and a secondary brake system. The primary brake system is a hydraulic system whereby depression of a brake pedal increases hydraulic pressure within the system which applies one or more brake pads against a rotating member (e.g., a rotor) of each wheel to effect friction braking. The secondary brake system, or parking brake system, is a mechanical system whereby actuation of a lever translates a cable which applies one or more brake pads against a rotating member of each rear wheel.
An electric or electronic parking brake (EPB) system replaces one or more components of the parking brake system with an actuator. There are generally two different types of EPB systems: “cable puller” EPB systems and wheel mount EPB systems. A cable puller EPB system replaces the parking brake lever with an actuator. The actuator is controlled by a switch within the passenger compartment to translate or “pull” the mechanical cables and apply the brake pads. Wheel mount EPB systems include an actuator that is integrated into a wheel mounted brake caliper. Such systems replace the parking brake lever and the mechanical cables.